miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Thomas
Sophie Thomas is a 17-year-old character in Time and Space. She is the best friend of Elizabeth Carter, Piper Parks, and Dylan White, and she is a student at Coal Hill Secondary School. She is portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin, who is known for portraying Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water, Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle, and as Hayley Marshall in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Biography Sophia "Sophie" Kelly Thomas was born on May 22, 1996, to Emma Lewis-Thomas and Harold Thomas. Emma and Harold had both attended Coal Hill School together as children. They had dated once when they were in their final year, but it hadn't worked out, so they split up in a fight. They didn't speak to each other for over two years, because both of them had moved on. Emma got a job as a real estate agent, and Harold was a math teacher at a school in a different part of London. They dated different people in their time apart, but were both single by the time of the second year they had been apart. They were both shopping in the same grocery store, when Emma knocked over a display of apples. Harold went to help pick them up, and they both recognized each other. They realized how they'd missed being with each other, and they decided to try dating again. Their relationship went smoothly, and four years later, they got married. Emma became pregnant with a girl, and nine months later, she gave birth to their daughter, Sophia Kelly Thomas. From a very young age, Harold always called Sophia "Sophie," and not Sophia. Emma didn't like this at first, but it eventually caught on, and she became known as Sophie, rather than Sophia. Emma and Harold both liked the nickname, and they decided that their daughter would go by it. Emma and Harold had a good, happy relationship with each other, and when Sophie was born, it helped to strengthen their relationship. As a child, Sophie's parents were always reading with her, and they wanted her to be the best in her class. They made sure that she was always learning new things, and they both encouraged Sophie's education. Emma read Sophie stories, and Harold helped Sophie with math. Sophie understood these things without a problem, and her parents knew that she was destined to do very well academically. They wanted her to know that she could do and achieve anything if she tried, and Sophie always knew that her parents would be there for her. While Emma and Harold had an great relationship, both of them felt that something was missing from the family. They both agreed that they wanted to have another chid. When Sophie was 3, her younger sister, Anna Allison Thomas was born. Sophie wasn't happy about having a sister, and she was always scared that her sister would recieve more attention from her parents. Her worries vanished when her parents assured her that they loved her just as much as they loved Anna. They told her that Anna would need someone older to look up to, and that it would have to be Sophie. Sophie agreed to take on this responsibility, and she wanted to make sure that she would be a good role model to her sister. At Sophie's early year school orientation, she met Piper Parks and Dylan White, who would both be in her class. Sophie didn't have any friends outside of school, and she wasn't sure how she felt about having any. Her mother encouraged her to play with Piper and Dylan, and she reluctantly agreed. They were both very nice to her, and she found them funny. Before their orientation was over, the three of them swore that they would play with each other in school, and they made a pact that they would be best friends for forever. Sophie was very excited about her new friends, and she told her parents all about them. They were proud of Sophie for making friends, especially because she was wary of making new friends at first. When she started school, she, Piper, and Dylan followed through with their pact, and the three of them stuck together all throughout their years at school. The three of them grew and matured together, and they didn't have many friends outside of their group, as they were fine with each other. They had the same hobbies, interests, and friends. They never argued or got into any fights, as they always agreed on everything. Sophie grew up surrounded with books. She was a quick reader, and she could finish books in a matter of hours. She read every book that was given to her to read, and she was always getting and reading new books. Her parents were proud of her for this, and Sophie took pride in the fact that she loved to read. She spent all of her free time reading, and she didn't think of this as a bad thing at all. She wanted to write books as well, and she sometimes wrote her own stories in a journal that she kept in her bedroom, in her pillowcase. In primary school, when they were 12, Piper and Sophie found out that Dylan was being bullied and teased by James Wade, because he wasn't very strong. Dylan had always wanted to play football when he went to Coal Hill Secondary School, but James was always teasing him that he was too weak to play. He also made fun of Dylan because he only talked to girls, and that he didn't have any other friends. Dylan had been keeping this a secret from Piper and Sophie for five months, but as soon as they found out, Piper and Sophie confronted James about bullying Dylan. He made fun of Piper and Sophie for having massive crushes on Dylan, even though they denied this. They were both extremely upset with James, and demanded that he stop. He sent his twin sister, Madison, after Sophie and Piper, who harassed and bullied them. She called them names, and for a very long time, she had Sophie and Piper convinced that they were worthless. She made fun of Sophie for her love of reading, and she scolded her for being a know-it-all. Sophie and Piper didn't tell anyone about the bullying, because they figured that they could handle it themselves. After two months of being bullied, the trio still hadn't told an adult or anyone else about it. Their friendship stayed intact, and they wanted to find the strength to stand up to Madison and James. One day, Sophie, Piper, and Dylan were at a local park, where they saw Madison and James. They continued to make fun of them outside of school, when something inside of Sophie snapped. She punched James in the face, and yelled at him for making fun of her and her friends. Madison and James were both furious with the trio, but Sophie threatened that she wasn't afraid to punch James or Madison again. Piper told Madison and James that if they told anyone about what Sophie had done, they would tell about the bullying. The twins left, embarrassed, and the bullying came to a stop afterwards. The three were estatic that they had defeated the bullies, and realized that together, they could do anything. This strengthened their relationship, and it proved what the three would do for each other. At home, Sophie helped out at the house, and she was continuously setting a good example for her little sister. Anna was often a brat, something that Sophie hated. She tried to help Anna through this, but Anna wasn't interested. Anna didn't want her older sister to baby her, and that was what it felt like. Sophie got into fights with Anna all the time, as the two had different personalities. Sophie loved reading, and she was very sweet, while Anna was a lazy slacker who was very obnoxious. Anna was always annoying Sophie, and Sophie wasn't very tolerant of this. However, the two sisters loved each other deep down, and both of them knew this. Sophie, Piper, and Dylan began to attend Coal Hill Secondary School, something that the three were estatic about. Dylan tried out for the football team in his first year, and he made it, despite James' thoughts. Sophie and Piper were very supportive of this, and they attened all of his games. Sophie eventually realized that Piper and Dylan both have romantic feelings towards each other, even though neither of them have said anything about it to her. She doesn't feel awkward because of it, and she'd like it if they began to date. She and her friends were still occasionally teased by Madison and James, and they were also teased by the queen bee at Coal Hill School, Millie Davies, after Piper refused to join her clique. At Coal Hill, Sophie became more open to making other friends, even though Piper and Dylan remained her best friends. She was friendly and outgoing to everyone that she met, and she liked being known as a nice person. She liked helping others that were in need, and she liked making differences in the lives of others, even if they were very small. Personality Sophie is a very sweet, caring person. She has a very good heart, and she can easily tell good from bad. She likes being helpful, and she likes being important and making differences, even if the differences she makes are small. She tries to be as helpful as she can to others, and she is very resourceful. She applies prior knowledge to situations, and she is a logical thinker. Sophie likes having the answers, but doesn't always mind it when she doesn't. Sophie can be very sarcastc, which she is known for. Sophie likes making friends, and she is seen as a very nice person. She stands up for what she thinks is right, and she speaks her mind when she thinks that she needs to. Of all of her friends, Sophie is the one that is known to make jokes, and she has a good sense of humor. She knows when to be a dreamer and when to be serious, even though she wishes that there were more opportunities to be a dreamer. Appearance Sophie has chocolate brown hair, which she usually curls. Her hair has some lighter streaks in it, something that she likes. She has light brown eyes, and pale skin. She is very tall, being 5'11", and she is skinny, but not athletic. She speaks in an estuary British accent, due to having grown up in London. Power(s) 'Intelligence' Sophie is a very intelligent person. She uses her past experiences in the situations that she is in, and she is both street smart and book smart. She is very wise, and she can sometimes give great advice to others. She excells in both language and math, and she is one of the best students in her class. 'Determination' Sophie has a lot of determination, and she doesn't give up for anything. She stands for what she believes in, and she's a very truthful person. She likes knowing the answers, and she finds it best to have a good understanding of everything. She can sometimes be strong-willed, and she likes being prepared. 'Compassion' Sophie is very kind, sweet, and understanding of others. She asks questions because she likes recieving answers. She does what she can to understand things, people, and situations. She is very nice to everyone, and she doesn't like people being left out, especially for herself. Relationships 'Friendships' Piper Parks= Piper is Sophie's girl best friend, and they have been best friends since they were 4 years old. They made a pact at a young age to always be best friends, and they have remained best friends ever since. Sophie can talk to Piper about anything, and they both really understand and care about each other. She trusts Piper, and she knows that Piper will always be there for her, because she will always be there for Piper. Piper is incredibly important to Sophie, and she hopes that they will always be best friends. Like Dylan, Piper means the world to Sophie. Main Article: Sophie and Piper |-|Dylan White= Dylan is Sophie's guy best friend, and they have also been best friends since the age of 4. Dylan made the pact with Sophie and Piper as well, and they still have an incredibly strong relationship, as the three are the best of friends. Even though Dylan is a guy, Sophie can talk to him about anything, and she trusts him with her life. She'd do anything for Dylan, and she supports him 110%. She doesn't think that Dylan is any different because he's a guy, and they grew up together. Sophie loves Dylan as a best friend, and he means the world to her. Main Article: Dylan and Sophie |-|Lizzie Carter= Main Article: Lizzie and Sophie 'Love Interests' This character has no current love interests. 'Family' Emma Thomas= Sophie loves her mother, and her mother was the one who taught her about language and reading. Her mother introduced her to her love for books, and she loves the support that she has from her mother. Her mother has always been the main person that she looks up to, and she is very trusting of her mother. They have a good relationship, and there is nothing that she wouldn't do for her mother. |-|Harold Thomas= Sophie has always loved her father from the time that she was young. Her father was the one who taught her math, and because of the devotion she put into the subject at a young age, she is skilled with it now. She knows that her father loves her as well, and she tries to make this clear as often as she can. She would be distraught if anything happened to him, and she loves him with all of her heart. |-|Anna Thomas= Sophie finds her younger sister very annoying, and she isn't very tolerant of her younger sister's obnoxious behavior. She wanted to be a good example to her younger sister, but as she and her sister grew older, Anna found Sophie just as annoying. She tries to get along with Anna, and she really does love her sister. She and Anna have moments where they do get along, but if they aren't getting along, they're normally fighting. Main Article: Sophie and Anna 'Enemies' Madison Wade= Sophie was bullied by Madison in the past, when Madison's twin brother ordered her to. If Madison hadn't bullied Sophie in the past, she wouldn't have been friends with her anyway. Sophie succumbed to Madison's insults for a very long time, believing a lot of the negative things that Madison had said about her. Now, however, Sophie doesn't believe a thing that Madison says, and she doesn't understand why Madison is so popular. She has strongly disliked Madison ever since. Main Article: Sophie and Madison |-|James Wade= Sophie was bullied by James as well, when she found out that he had been bullying Dylan. She confronted him immediately, and James teased her for having a huge crush on Dylan, even though that wasn't the case. She was teased by James and his twin sister for two months, until Sophie eventually punched James in the face. He stopped bullying them afterwards, and Sophie has always thought that James seems to be more cautious and defensive around her after she hit him. Main Article: Sophie and James |-|Millie Davies= Sophie dislikes Millie, who serves as the queen bee at her school. She never liked her, because she offered Piper a position in her prestigious clique. Piper turned down the offer, because she didn't want to abandon her friends. Millie and Sophie haven't liked each other ever since, and Sophie finds Millie very annoying and unlikable. Main Article: Sophie and Millie Trivia *Sophie is based off of MermaidatHeart, Miramc22's best friend. *Sophie shares the same birthday, May 22, as MermaidatHeart. *Sophie hates being called Sophia. *Sophie can read most books in under an hour. *Sophie is very skilled with math and language. *Sophie loves the TV show Gravity Falls. *Sophie loves the YouTube channel Smosh. *Sophie's celebrity crush is actor Blake Jenner. *Sophie's favorite band is Imagine Dragons. *Sophie currently has no love interests. *Phoebe Tonkin, who portrays Sophie, is Australian, and speaks in an Australian accent, but Sophie, being from England, speaks in an estuary English accent. *Phoebe Tonkin starred alongside Indiana Evans, who portrays Lizzie Carter, in the Australian TV series H2O: Just Add Water. Their characters were best friends. *Sophie has not yet met the Doctor in Time and Space. Gallery 345383.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-wallpaper-hd.jpg 968full-phoebe-tonkin-1.jpg 968full-phoebe-tonkin.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-Brian-Magallones-photo-shoot-004.jpg phoebe-tonkin-492053l.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-and-Claire-Holt-for-ARITZIA-claire-holt-35652722-428-532.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-image-phoebe-tonkin-36514629-500-627.png Phoebe-Tonkin-Photoshoot-phoebe-tonkin-25652803-500-400.png new-Phoebe-Tonkin-pic.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-pics.jpg Sophie.jpg 936full-phoebe-tonkin.jpg c1d899502bd28e23e13466dfebe8557b.jpg tumblr_static_phoebe_tonkin_boosk.jpg phoebe-tonkin-the-originals-season-1-promo-photos_1.jpg phoebe-tonkin-1.jpg large.png phoebe-tonkin.jpg new-Phoebe-Tonkin-images.jpg 00528p.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-photo-gallery.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin--The-Influence-Shoot-2014--02-300x420.jpg TVD405B_0195b.jpg 18.jpg 12.jpg Phoebe-3-phoebe-tonkin-34466134-245-400.jpg 2014_05_Phoebe-Tonkin-The-Originals-Wallpaper.jpg phoebe-tonkin-in-maniac-magazine-april-2014-issue_6.jpg phoebe-tonkin-face-of-jan-logan.jpg phoebetonkin.jpg phoebe-phoebe-tonkin-35373066-936-1248.jpg phoebe-tonkin-11967.jpg Phoebe+Tonkin+MBFWA+Street+Style+hLxSvhdo5zPl.jpg new-Phoebe-Tonkin-photo.jpg phoebe-tonkin-2013-summer-tca-tour-in-beverly-hills_1.jpg phoebe-tonkin-at-the-originals-portraits-at-comic-con-2014-in-san-diego_1.jpg Phoebe Tonkin wallpaper 1600 x 1600.jpg 2e7f872fb170b92a8aa3df2c0f427973.jpg tumblr_mejkz6BG3j1rf8ui6o2_1280.jpg phoebe-tonkin-1920x1200.jpg Sophie Thomas.png tumblr_static_72g1evh648sg84kkco08oc8sg.jpg hayley-phoebe-tonkin-34656523-500-600.png phoebe-tonkin-style-1.jpg 01_28129~1.jpg Phoebe-Tonkin-phoebe-tonkin-2619006-382-591.jpg giphy.gif tumblr_ma0f8vNjhi1ruqj39o1_500.gif tumblr_mkjrz0wt3B1qif5r6o2_250.gif tumblr_m61h5hVraJ1r8tjlgo1_r3_500.gif large.gif tumblr_muk9m6YI4Y1rj7esio1_250.gif tumblr_mpaf5k4XaQ1sx3sf3o1_500.gif tumblr_mkxck2p0Zh1r1jlneo1_500.gif tumblr_lx060xPuFX1r5eqxwo1_250.gif Phoebe-Tonkin-gif-phoebe-tonkin-26183567-500-271.gif tumblr_m4ymogS4Oa1rodzql.gif tumblr_inline_n0uto2WOp81s9qm5f.gif surpriiiise.gif tumblr_mdmmwjXHSK1qkdght.gif -phoebe-tonkin-35531387-100-100.gif tumblr_me9h4oHY3M1rw9s4q.gif tumblr_mci1h0ROgR1qip7vjo3_250.gif tumblr_mke9b6noc51qbqkuoo3_250.gif tumblr_meuv1ftGeJ1rbdxsk.gif tumblr_me9h5pgU8F1rw9s4q.gif large-1.gif 348049.jpg giphy-242342.gif tumblr_inline_mp9tfzeWQb1qz4rgp.gif largeeqwe.gif tumblr_m3pq2f5fg41rsh9cco7_500.gif Phoebe-3-phoebe-tonkin-34466097-500-265.gif Tumblr o5271rTCpq1v1snfto1 250.gif Category:Character Category:Time and Space Character Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Human Category:Miramc22's Characters Category:British Category:Student Category:Originated on Earth